Scarlet Linen
by Rukuya
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki just moved to Karakura Town and is attending Karakura High. Where he meets the mysterious Rukia, a girl just like him in many way's. I'm no good at summaries. AU. ByaXRuki Vampire Fic. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

It was early morning in August and the students of Karakura High were entering their first day of a new school year. "So what'd you do this summer, Ichigo?" A red headed girl asked.

"Oh. Hey Orihime. I didn't do much, Renji and I just hung out at my place most of the time." said the spikey haired red headed high schooler.

"Yeah. I didn't do that much either. Ulquiorra and I went to a movie though. It was really good." Orihime said just as her boyfriend Ulquiorra showed up with his brother, Grimmjow.

"I hear we're getting a new student." Ulquiorra said.

"Really, this early in the year?" Ichigo asked picking up his backpack and heading towards class, followed by the others.

"Yeah. He should be introduced first period." Ulquiorra replied as they entered their class and sat down.

"Good morning, and welcome back to school. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer." said Kisuke, the science teacher as he stood at the front of his desk. The students just mumbled 'yes, no' and some female's new to the school asked 'are you single?'

"As some of you may have heard we have a new student joining us this morning. I hope you will all be kind to him and treat him as you would want yourself treated. Now how about I introduce him. Come on in." Kisuke said as a male student with long black hair, wearing the school uniform walked in and stood near him. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki. He'll be your classmate from now until the end of the year." Kisuke turned to Byakuya. "How about you have a seat in the spare desk next to Ichigo there."

Kisuke said pointing to the empty desk beside Ichigo.

"My group and I will show him around if you want, Mr.Urahara." Ichigo said as Byakuya took his seat.

"That would be great. Thank you, Ichigo." Kisuke said turning around to write the rules of his class on the board.

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Renji turned to Byakuya. "So where are you from?" Renji asked.

"Uh..I've been moving from place to place since I was small so I'm not really sure."

"Really? What places have you been to?" Ichigo asked.

"Um. Alaska, Romania, and some other places that I can't think of right now."

"Wow. Sounds like fun. Traveling to all sorts of different places and such." Ulquiorra said.

Byakuya just shrugged his shoulders.

"Once this class is over we'll show you around." Grimmjow told him.

"Umm. Okay." Byakuya said before they all turned back to facing the teacher as he read out the rulebook.

--

"That over there is the school library." Ichigo said pointing at a door.

"Wow, Ichigo. I've never seen you in the library so I never even knew you knew where it was." Orihime said with a laugh.

"I've been there a couple of times." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah. Only a couple." Grimmjow said.

Byakuya just watched them crack their jokes as they walked down the hallway to their next class.

--

At Twelve the Bell for Lunch finally rang and Byakuya, Ichigo and his group were just sitting down at a table. "Hey Byakuya Why didn't you get anything to eat?" Renji asked.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"Oh. Well. This food isn't that appetizing anyway. So you're not missing out on much." Ulquiorra said taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Byakuya looked around the lunchroom absentmindedly until he spotted someone sitting at a lone table by them self. "Who's she?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo and his friends looked in the direction Byakuya was looking and saw the raven haired female reading a book. "Oh, her? Her name is Rukia. She never eats here at school. She doesn't have any friends. She never talks to anyone."

"Yeah, she always sits alone. I don't even think she's tried to make any friends." Orihime said eating a potato chip.

"No one's ever tried to talk to her? Maybe she's shy." Byakuya said.

"No. I don't think people really care." Said Renji.

"I think some students are afraid of her." Grimmjow said.

Rukia looked over and caught Byakuya and the rest looking at her. She then closed her book and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Hmm. Looks like she caught us. Heh." Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

Byakuya decided he would find her after school and talk to her to see if he could make friends with the mysterious girl.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Okay, Only review if you liked it! I don't want any flaming! I'm writing this fic for fun! So Don't insult it!**

**Remember to Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

When the final bell rang everyone exited the school building. "Hey, Byakuya. How about you come with us. We're going to Ichigo's place." Grimmjow said.

"Huh? Oh. I was actually going to go see if I could talk to that Rukia girl." Byakuya replied.

"Oh, come on. You can do that tomorrow. Ichigo's dad is pretty funny." Ulquiorra said.

Byakuya looked behind him to see Rukia walking across the street and turning a corner. "Okay. I'll go." he said.

"Great. Come on!" Renji said as he, Ichigo and the others started to walk in the opposite direction Rukia took. 'Guess I'll find her tomorrow.' Byakuya thought as he caught up with the others.

--

"Hey, I'm ho-" Ichigo got cut off as his dad jumped him.

"Welcome Home Then!" Isshin said stepping off his son.

"See. What'd I'd Tell ya. Funny." Ulquiorra said to Byakuya.

"Well Hello, Ichigo must have made a new friend. What's your name?" Isshin asked noticing Byakuya.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Sir."

"Hey! He has good manners to. Nice to meet you." Isshin said shaking Byakuya's hand.

"Where are Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Oh, Their at the park with Karin's friend."

"You mean Toushirou? I should have known. Those three are always hanging out with each other." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Yup. Well. I have work to do. So I'll see you kids later." Isshin said before walking off into another room.

"Let's go upstairs." Ichigo said heading towards his room as the others followed.

--

Later that evening everyone decided to head home. Byakuya was walking down the street when the street lights came on.

"Why did you and your friends keep looking at me like that at lunch?"

Byakuya jumped a little and turned around to see Rukia following him.

"Well?"

"Oh. Umm. I'm new here and I noticed you were sitting alone. So I asked them why and I just they started looking your way to. Sorry."

"You could've just asked me yourself. Unless your like everyone else. They stay away because, I guess they're scared of me."

"Why would they be scared of you?"

"I'm surprised they're not scared of you. I can tell that we're very alike."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He accidentally said like he was hiding.

"Heh. I can tell you're lying." Rukia said as she stepped closer to him. "You're hiding what you truly are. Just like me. I can tell. You're not human."

"If i'm not human then what am I?" Byakuya asked. Knowing she was right about him.

"You're just like me. Come on. Follow me. I know for a fact you don't really live anywhere. You can stay with me and my Cousin." She said before she started to walk down a stray alleyway.

Byakuya followed her. When they reached the end of the long alleyway that had a couple of trashcans lined upon the walls and a couple of blankets that were hung Rukia stopped. "We're here." She said as she pulled back one of the blankets to reveal a hidden metal door.

She took out a silver key, unlocked it and went inside. Byakuya stared at the door for a bit. "You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." Byakuya said following.

--

They walked until they reached a big room. Furnitured with a big couch and a few rugs. There were doors on some of the other walls that led to other rooms. "This is the living room." Rukia said taking a seat on the couch.

"I thought you said you lived with your cousin?" Byakuya asked.

"I do. He's not here yet though."

"Oh."

"Yup. So if you don't mind me asking. What year were you born. And Don't lie. I'll know. I can read you like a book already."

Byakuya took a seat on the couch next to her and stayed quiet for a bit. Obviously nervous.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"...1606." He replied.

"Hmm. Your older than me than. I was born in 1676."

Byakuya looked at her with wide eyes.

"I told you we're not that different. You're a Vampire right?"

"How...how can you tell that just by looking at me?" He asked.

"I can just tell. I can easily point out Humans from Vampires. It comes naturally."

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He had never in his lifetime met anyone like him this sane before. Any vampire he had ever met were like monsters straight out of a horror film.

"Were you born a vampire or were you bitten as a human? I was born one." She said.

"So was I."

"So I'm not so different after all. I thought I was the only one that was born this way."

"I thought I was the only one of my kind that could be in control of themselves."

Rukia laughed a bit. "Funny. I thought the same thing. Only I though my cousin and I were the only in control ones."

"Then I guess you were right. We are similar."

"Yup. I'm pretty good with my judgments." She said with a smile. Byakuya smiled a bit to in reply. "So. How do you quench your thirst?"

Byakuya was taken off guard by her sudden tenseness as she asked the question. He looked at her for a bit and noticed she immediately calmed.

"Whoa. I calmed down. But how?" She asked herself.

"It's sort of this power I have." Byakuya replied

"So you can control emotions. Cool. But back to the question. How do you quench your thirst? Do you hunt animals or...Take...Take the blood of humans?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**I'm Only writing this Vampire fic for fun. So If you don't like it. Just stop reading.**

**I and Never meant for anything (Byakuya's Power) To Sound like stuff from Twilight. I literally went onto one of the Bleach forums and asked what type of power should Byakuya have if he were a Vampire. This is the result.**

**Read And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"So you can control emotions. Cool. But back to the question. How do you quench your thirst? Do you hunt animals or...Take...Take the blood of humans?" She asked._

"I hunt animals..." Byakuya replied after a short pause.

"Same Here." Rukia said with a sigh of relief. "I think it's wrong to hunt humans."

"Why?" Byakuya asked. Curious.

"My...My sister was human."

"Oh..."

"She died a long time ago. She was sick and I guess...she just wasn't strong enough."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened long ago."

"If you don't mind my asking. What was your sister like?" He asked.

"I don't mind. She's my older sister. I look a lot like her. Her name was Hisana. She was fun to be around. Even if she was really sick she'd always try to act like she wasn't just to make us not worry about her. Even though she knew we did."

"She sounds like a kind person. What about your parents?"

"I don't remember them. I was young when they died. The only thing I do remember was that they were both full blooded vampires."

"Then how was your sister human?"

"It took us awhile to figure that out to. It turns out we had a mortal ancestor."

"Oh."

"Yup. So what about you? Tell me about yourself." She said with a smile.

"I don't have any siblings. And My Parents died when I was young. So I've been alone practically all of my life."

"Hmm. I just started staying with my cousin about a year ago. So I know how you feel."

"What about your cousin anyway? You keep mentioning him."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Heh. My cousin's a pretty cool guy. His name is Kaien. He has dark spiky hair. He's really nice to. He's a good person to be around. It's just that he's here rarely. He's usually traveling. So I don't see him a lot."

"Oh. He sounds like a nice person to."

"Yup." She smiled again. Then looked around. "You can stay in my room tonight. I need to go hunting anyway. So I won't be back until morning."

"Umm. Alright." Byakuya said nervously.

"Hah! You're nervous about staying in a girls room aren't you." She said smirking.

"No!" He said quickly. Too quickly. Then blushed a small bit.

"Hah. Don't worry. I'm not one of those girly-girls. So You don't have to expect a room filled with nothing but pink and bright colors. And I'm pretty organized. So you don't have to be concerned about seeing any clothing you're not comfortable with seeing lying on the ground." She said before she laughed a bit.

"You might have to show me where your room is though."

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." Rukia said before walking over to one of the doors, opening it and started walking down another hallway. Byakuya followed.

--

They reached a door at the end of the hallway. Rukia turned the doorknob and walked into the room with Byakuya close behind. The room had a black carpet, a king-sized bed, a small desk with a bookshelf beside it, holding many books, CD's, a PSP and some games and movies, and another door which led to a bathroom.

"Wow." Byakuya said.

"Yeah. Kaien spoiled me a bit when I moved in."

"I can see that." Byakuya said jokingly.

Rukia smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. We'll have lunch together okay. Or. We'll just sit together." She said before turning around and leaving.

--

The next day at school seemed to be going so slow for Byakuya. He wanted the lunch bell to ring so he could talk with Rukia more. He wanted to know her better. Finally, after waiting so long. Or so it seemed. The lunch bell finally rang. Byakuya was the first one out of the room.

"Wow. He's in a hurry." Ichigo said as he and his friends headed out the door.

"Yeah. Wonder what's up. I've never seen anyone rush out of the room for this schools lunch." Renji replied.

"I guess we'll see when we get there. Hey Ulqi, what's for lunch today anyway." Orhime asked.

"Umm. I think it's Taco Salad." Ulquiorra replied.

"Uhh. Don't eat the sauce then." said Grimmjow. "I heard they put cat's blood in it."

"What the hell? Why would they do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know! Maybe the lunch ladies are out to get us students or something. I don't know." Grimmjow said brushing a hand through his hair.

"Well, Anyways let's just get to the lunchroom before lunch is over." said Renji as he started to walk a little faster. Followed by the others.

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo said catching up with them.

--

"So you finally made it. Huh?" Rukia said as Byakuya sat down at the table.

"Yeah. I think I was the first one out."

"Hah."

"Question."

"Sure, ask away." Rukia said.

"You said you hunt animals. What's your favorite?" Byakuya asked smirking a bit.

"Hmmm." Rukia thought. "I would have to say rabbits. I like the chase they give."

Byakuya chuckled. "I would say mine is elk. I'm not sure why."

"So what'd you do after I left?"

"Oh, I just went to sleep."

"Sounds exciting." Rukia said before she laughed. Byakuya laughed with her.

"You said something about me being able to control emotions. I'll agree with you on that. But I'm curious. You said it was a special power. Do you have one?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Yes...I made Kaien her cousin...Please don't ask. Their powers are similar that's why I made them related. So...Yeah.**

**And I also couldn't help but make Rabbit's Rukia's fav. Heh.**

**I actually have up to Chapter 6 already typed out. Working on Chapter 7. I just like to get reviews on each chapter before I update. Heh.**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"You said something about me being able to control emotions. I'll agree with you on that. But I'm curious. You said it was a special power. Do you have one?" Byakuya asked raising his eyebrow. _

"Yup." Rukia said with a smile.

"Let me guess. You can read peoples minds."

"Nope."

"Okay...Umm. You have the ability to know when someone is lying?"

"Nope."

"Umm...Laser Vision?" Byakuya asked, because he was out of ideas.

"Not even close." said Rukia as she laughed.

"I'm out of ideas."

"Come on. I know you can think up some more. It's fun to hear your theories. It gives me a good laugh."

"Just tell me."

"What's the fun in that? I guessed yours. You guess mine."

"Fine. I guess your right. But if don't get it right after a few more times. You're telling me."

"Or I'll show you. It's pretty hard to explain."

"Alright. After a few more wrong answers you show me then."

"Okay. But not here. It has to be somewhere where no one is around. It would expose our kind."

"Oh, Alright." Byakuya said just as the bell rang. Signaling lunch over.

"Meet me after school. I'll be standing outside by the building waiting for you. If you don't spot me, I'll come to you." Rukia said getting up.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

--

School ended slowly for Byakuya. It went by slower than it had when he was waiting for the lunch bell. And again, he was the first one in his class out the door. He exited the school building, looked around and finally saw her. He smiled and thought she looked beautiful standing there. The sun shining on her making her look like she was shining.

He walked over to her. "Hey." He said.

"Hi. Come on. I want to hear more of your theories." She said with a smile as she started to walk off. Byakuya right beside her.

"Hmm. I was trying to come up with some more during class."

"Did you?"

"Yup."

"Let me hear em'."

"How about...X-Ray Vision?"

"No."

"Super Strength?"

"Nope."

"Uhh...Invisibility."

"No."

"You can shap-shift?"

"Nope."

"I'm out of ideas." Byakuya said. Utterly defeated.

"Hah. Sorry to say that none of those were even close." She said as she laughed.

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope."

"Well, then when are you going to show me then?"

Rukia stopped walking. "As soon as we get through these woods." Byakuya looked in front of him and saw that they were at a forest.

"Okay..." He said.

"Yup. You want to run?"

"Sure."

"Then just follow me." She said sprinting off. Byakuya followed her.

--

They ran fast. Extremely fast. They ran until they reached a clearing in the forest. "This is the place." Rukia said putting her school bag on the ground. Byakuya did the same.

"Does your power have anything to do with leaves or grass?" Byakuya tried to guess one more time.

"Nope. I just needed to be in a secluded area. I don't want to expose our kind."

"I can understand that. So What's this, Oh-so-mysterious power of yours?"

"Why don't you look at feet and find out."

Byakuya looked at her questioningly then did what she said and looked at his feet. His eye's widened as he saw that they were frozen to the ground. Rukia smiled as she saw his eyes widen. Then Byakuya looked back at her, his eyes still wide. Rukia laughed. "Here." She said and then suddenly the ice disappeared from Byakuya's feet only to shoot into a rock, freezing it solid. "I can make ice appear anywhere and control it with my mind."

"Wow. Does the ice ever melt?"

"Only when I let melt. It will stay frozen as long as I want it to."

"Wow."

Rukia laughed, "You're very expanded with your words." she said sarcastically.

"Well, It's an awesome power. I never even thought of it."

"Heh. Kaien can do something similar. He can control water."

"Cool. But I still think your power is cooler." He said walking to her.

"That's what Kaien always says to."

"Well he's right."

"Hah." She smiled, tilting her head a little. A few strands of hair fell in her face, but before she could brush them back herself, Byakuya did it for her. The stared at each other for a moment, until they started to lean into each other unknowingly. Then. Byakuya closed the distance between them by kissing her. He was a little surprised when she kissed him back but didn't break contact. He was enjoying it. He hoped she liked it as much as he did. Rukia then wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms instinctively went around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until they both pulled away.

"Wow." Rukia said not moving her arms from around his neck. Byakuya didn't unwrap his arms either.

"Yeah."

"You're a good kisser." Rukia said with a small laugh.

"You to." Byakuya replied. Then they both let out a small laugh.

They stared at eachother for a few more moments. Still wrapped in their embrace. Then it started to rain. "I think we should head back now." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Byakuya agreed.

They both then broke the embrace, grabbed their school bags and headed back to Rukia's place.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't.**

**And Sorry I Can't Make The Chapters Any Longer. I'll Have The Next Chapter Up As Soon As I Get A Few Reviews!**

**Well, See Ya Later! Bai Bai! Have Fun Reviewing! **

**Really. I based Kaien And Rukia's Powers From Their Swords In The Manga/Anime. Rukia, Ice Power, Sode no Shirayuki. Kaien, Water, Nejibana. So Now You See The Similarity. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_They stared at each other for a few more moments. Still wrapped in their embrace. Then it started to rain. "I think we should head back now." Rukia said._

_"Yeah." Byakuya agreed._

_They both then broke the embrace, grabbed their school bags and headed back to Rukia's place._

--

The next day, after Byakuya finished his work for his Health Class. Taught by Ms. Unohana. He started thinking of yesterday in the forest. The scene that played in his head the most was the kiss shared between him and Rukia. And the ones they shared after they returned to Rukia's home. Byakuya's thought's were interrupted when Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to him.

"So where were you yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. We saw you with Rukia at lunch and after school we couldn't fine you." said Grimmjow.

"Umm...I was with Rukia the entire day yesterday." Byakuya replied.

"Oh...So are you two like going out now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Huh?"

"You know. Dating." Ichigo said.

"I don't know."

"Well. Where did you guys go?"

"We spent time out in the forest for a bit until it started raining."

"Sounds like a date to me." Grimmjow stated.

"Yup." Ulquiorra agreed.

Byakuya just blinked.

"Did you guys make out?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow! You're not supposed to just straight out ask someone that. Work your way to it." Ichigo told him.

"Whatever." Grimmjow replied as the bell rang. "Well. I guess we'll continue this conversation after lunch. You're sitting with Rukia again right."

"Well, Yeah." Byakuya replied.

"Okay then. We won't bother your little lunch date. We'll talk later." Ichigo said grabbing his bag as he and the others headed out the door.

--

Byakuya sat down at the table he and Rukia sat at. Rukia arrived shortly after. "Hey, you finally beat me here." She said sitting down.

"Hah. Guess so."

"So what happened in your class?" She asked.

"Ichigo and his friends asked me about my whereabouts yesterday. I told them you and I went to the forest." He said truthfully.

"That's alright with me. Let me guess. They asked if we were going out, because they think our little forest adventure was a date?"

"How did you know?"

"Typical modern teenage boy behavior."

"Oh."

"So what did you tell them?" She asked.

"The bell rang before I answered. I wasn't going to anyway. I would ask you first."

"It's alright with me. Our actions yesterday didn't exactly scream 'Just Friends.'" She said with a laugh.

Byakuya laughed a little to. "Alright. So it's official then."

"Yup. I guess so." She said with a smile. Byakuya smiled back.

They talked more until the lunch bell finally rang. Signaling them to head to fifth period. "Wow. Time seems to fly by during this time of the day." Byakuya remarked.

"Yup. Well, I'll see you after school. Bye." She said grabbing her back and walking off.

--

After a lecture from the Class President, Uryuu and a small announcment from the Principal Ukitake. School was finally over. All of the students rushed out the door. Byakuya, of course waited until the other students were out of the door so he wouldn't get caught in the mob. Byakuya walked outside and saw Rukia. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thought you'd never get here." She remarked.

"I didn't want to get caught up in that." Byakuya replied as he looked over at the students who were running down the sidewalks.

"That I can understand. They're like wild animals when school gets out." Rukia said with a laugh.

"Yeah-"

"There you are!" Ichigo said as he and his group came up to Byakuya and Rukia.

"How about you two come with us today? We're going out to this new arcade. They say it's pretty cool." Ulquiorra offered. Byakuya looked at Rukia for her answer.

"It's alright with me." Rukia told him.

"Then we're all set. Come on." Grimmjow said running down the sidewalk as Byakuya, Rukia, and the others followed him.

--

"Darn it! Come back here so I can smash your head in you little bastards!" Renji said as he played 'Wack-a-Mole.'

"...Yeah. He's really competitive. He hates losing. Even if its an arcade game." Ichigo said to Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia laughed as she watched. Byakuya was smiling. Watching Renji get owned by little mechanical moles was pretty entertaining.

"Is he always like this?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Grimmjow said as he played DDR with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was winning. Grimmjow was failing miserably. They all laughed when Grimmjow tripped.

"Laugh it up. Laugh it up." Grimmjow said standing. Then laughing at himself.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys here." Ichigo and the others turned to see Ichigo's little sister, Karin and her friend Toushirou.

"Hey, Karin. Toushirou." Ichigo greeted.

"Hey." Toushirou replied.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"She's at home." Karin replied.

"She said she didn't want to come to the arcade. She also said that your house was in major need of a cleaning" Toushirou added.

"She works too much for someone her age. But that's Yuzu for ya." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. We're were just leaving to." Karin said.

"Yeah. We're going to one of Karin's soccer buddies birthday parties. Bye." Toushirou said before following Karin out the door.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked Byakuya.

"That was Ichigo's younger sister and her friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. They're always hanging out together." Ichigo added. "Now. How about we get back to some games?"

"Sure." Byakuya and Rukia said at the same moment.

--

Byakuya and Rukia were back home. All of them stayed at the arcade until it was closing time. Before Byakuya and Rukia headed back they went hunting, because they knew they needed to. They were now both sitting on Rukia's bed. Rukia was lying down in front of Byakuya with her head in his lap.

"That was fun today." Rukia said.

"Yeah, It was. Wasn't it?" Byakuya replied with a smile.

"Yeah. I think that was the most social I've ever been with anybody besides you."

"Wow. You never tried talking to anyone when you moved here?" Byakuya asked.

"No. The moment I moved here everyone kind of steered clear of me. I was basically an outcast."

"Well, you're not an outcast anymore. You've got me, Ichigo, and his friends." Byakuya said brushing back a stray strand of Rukia's hair.

Rukia smiled. "I only started talking to them today. I don't think they think of me as a friend yet. I think all they think of me right now is 'Byakuya's Girlfriend.'"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Sorry If I spelled Toushirou wrong. I don't think I did. (Shrugs Shoulders) I don't know. If I did. Sorry.**

**And Thank You Guys For the Reviews So Far! (Gives You All A Byakuya Shaped Cookie) **

**(Laughs Nervously) I actually have Nine Chapters typed out for this fic now. Working on Chapter 10. Heh. I only update if I get reviews though! (Shmile!) **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_Rukia smiled. "I only started talking to them today. I don't think they think of me as a friend yet. I think all they think of me now is 'Byakuya's Girlfriend.'"_

_"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" _

--

The next few days went great for Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia got more acquainted with Ichigo and his friends which gave Byakuya a chance to get to know Ichigo and the others better.

"Yeah, so I went to this one restaurant and they charged me to put dressing on my salad. So I stole one of their bottles of ketchup." Renji said.

"You stole the ketchup..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah! I wanted my money's worth!" Renji stated as Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia and the others laughed.

"Did you return it?" Orihime asked.

"Hell no. It's in my fridge." Everyone laughed again.

"Wow, Renji. Just...wow." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Ichigo replied. "So what'd you do in writing class Byakuya? Ulquiorra and I were in the next room and we heard the teacher and everyone laughing."

"We talked about Dracula. Then we got on the topic of sharpies. I'm not sure how we went from that to that, though." Byakuya replied.

"Wow. I wish I could have that class. It sounds fun." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah. It is actually." Byakuya smiled.

"How about you Rukia?" Orhime asked. "What'd you do in class today?"

"Oh. Umm. We didn't do anything important. We just watched a video about leeches." Rukia said.

"I love leeches!" Grimmjow said randomly. "I don't know why."

"Talk about random outbursts." Ichigo said. Everyone laughed.

--

"Wow. I never knew anyone could be so talkative. Ichigo and his group really like to chat." Rukia said. She and Byakuya had returned back to Rukia's and were now both lying down on the couch.

"Yeah. I learned that the moment I met them. They seem to never stop." Byakuya said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever had to talk so much."

"Me neither. So I guess we're just going to have to get used to it."

"Yeah. I guess so." Rukia said she rested her head on Byakuya's chest. "What were you like before you moved here?"

"Hmm. I'd say kind of like you were before we met. I always kept to myself and never really talked to anyone." Byakuya said as he started stroking Rukia's hair.

"People never tried to talk to you?"

"No. Ichigo and the others were the first." Byakuya said as Rukia listened. "Before I moved here I was looking up old legends about our kind."

"What'd you find?" Rukia asked, curious.

"All I could find we're how make two vampires eternally bonded."

"How?"

"One vampire must drink the blood of it's desired mate. After that there's no going back."

"Wow. Do you think it's true?"

"Probably. I learned that most of the old legends are. The legend also says that even if said desired mate is near death just by drinking their blood or vise-versa could save them so they could be together."

"Wow. Some of the legends are pretty amazing."

"Yeah, they are. It's pretty interesting." Byakuya said smiling at Rukia. Rukia smiled back. "So what do you want to do tomorrow. Since tomorrow's Saturday."

"Hmm. How about we just stay here and relax. It's been a busy week after all."

"It's alright with me." Byakuya replied.

"Good. Then it's settled." Rukia said with a smile.

--

The next morning was spent just as they had planned. They lounged around in Rukia's room most of the day. Rukia showed Byakuya how to play her PSP. Byakuya read some of the books Rukia had on her shelf. Later in the afternoon they listened to some of Rukia's CDs.

"You've got a really good collection of music." Byakuya complimented.

"Thanks. I forgot where I got most of the CDs." Rukia said she laid down beside Byakuya as they laid on her bed.

Byakuya sighed. "Today has been great. It's been the most relaxing day since I moved here."

"Yeah. Today has been good. I've never really been this relaxed either. I'm usually always out hunting or running in the forest." Rukia said rolling on her side, curling up against Byakuya. Byakuya put his arm around her and kissed her softly.

"I wish most days could be like this." He said before giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah." She said yawning. Slowly falling into a deep slumber. Byakuya fell asleep shortly after.

--

Rukia awoke in the middle of the night. Thinking she heard something. Byakuya stirred and awoke after she moved.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked in a tired voice.

"I think I heard something. Stay here. I'll be right back." She said as she got off of the bed and exiting the room. Byakuya waited. The second he heard Rukia scream he was out the room and by her side.

"What is it!? What happened!?" He asked, worried. Rukia was looking at a letter. Byakuya looked over her shoulder to read.

_Dear Rukia,_

_I have captured your cousin, Kaien. If you ever want to see him alive again_

_just try to come and save him. Have fun with this little game of life and death._

_I'm looking forward to the ending result. Don't try anything funny though. That_

_would be cheating. Again, have fun with our little game. _

_Sincerly, _

_Uncle Sosuke._

Byakuya finished reading the note. "Who's Sosuke?" He used his power to calm Rukia so she could speak.

"He's my mothers brother. My uncle. Kaien is on my fathers side of the family. But. I never expected Sosuke to go after him."

"This has happened before?" Byakuya said. His eyes wide.

"Yes. This is how my parents died. Sosuke killed them. I would've been killed, but Kaien saved me. Once I was about ten years of age he moved. Leaving me behind, because he and I both knew I could fend for myself. But...now Sosuke has Kaien. I don't know what to do. I've never rescued anyone before." Rukia said starting to panic.

Byakuya calmed her again. "Don't worry I'll help. You won't have to do this alone."

"No. It's too dangerous. I'm tired of losing the people I love!" Rukia said sadly before turning to Byakuya and hugging him tightly.

"You won't lose me or Kaien. I'm sure Sosuke's not that big of a deal."

"But he is! You don't know him. He kills innocent people for no reason. He's a murderer. He's able to cover any crime he commits. He makes it seem like the victim committed suicide or he just get's his brother, Gin to use his power to burn the body completely! He's not your average criminal. He's not your average vampire either. I know what he's capable of. I was forced to watch him kill my parents right before my eyes." Rukia said hugging Byakuya tighter.

Byakuya continued to use his power to calm her but it was only helping for a short period of time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly. "Well, if he's as bad as you say he is there's no way I'm letting you do this alone. I'm not going to just let you go off to your own death." Byakuya held her tighter.

"But-"

"No 'buts' I don't want to lose you either. I'm going with you." Byakuya pulled out of the embrace to look her straight in the eyes.

"Al-...alright. You can come." Rukia said sadly. Byakuya then pulled her to him in a long passionate kiss.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Yeah. I just got flamed. When I CLEARLY said NO flaming. I won't use names. It's still in my reviews. But to all flamers out there. You're not really doing anything for yourselves. You Flamers are all just proving to the world that you're worthless nobodies who has nothing better to do with their lives. Don't just sit on your ass at the computer all day flaming people. I honestly hope all major flamers rot in the fiery pits of Oblivion. (Imagines that and smiles.) **

**Seriously. Did you flamers ever stop to think that, maybe. This person was writing a fanfiction just for fun. Or that they didn't need your personal opinion. I could care less what flamers think. I just think it was rude to flame when the author says no flaming. I would like an apology, but I know some stupid flamer would never apologize. They think to big of themselves to do that. That's all I have to say. I only wanted to point out that I will not tolerate flames. Practically all the friends I know in person have already reported abuse, even though I never asked them to. **

**So thank you to Everyone who actually gives KIND reviews. (Gives You all hugs and cookies.)**

**I'm sorry for that long rant. I just wanted to say my own opinion on flamers. **

**Have a nice day! I know I am!**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't.**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. _No Flaming!_**

**Read And Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_Byakuya continued to use his power to calm her but it was only helping for a short period of time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly. "Well, if he's as bad as you say he is there's no way I'm letting you do this alone. I'm not going to just let you go off to your own death." Byakuya held her tighter. _

_"But-"_

_"No 'buts' I don't want to lose you either. I'm going with you." Byakuya pulled out of the embrace to look her straight in the eyes._

_"Al-...alright. You can come." Rukia said sadly. Byakuya then pulled her to him in a long passionate kiss._

"Everything is going to be alright." Byakuya softly said after pulling out of the kiss.

"I don't know..." Rukia said doubtfully.

"Don't think like that. It'll be okay." Byakuya said attempting to calm her.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked as she leaned into Byakuya and clutched his shirt.

"I just have a feeling." Byakuya replied in a soothing voice. "When do you think we'll have to leave and how long will we be gone for?" Byakuya asked before he forgot.

"We''ll get everything ready tonight. We'll leave tomorrow." Rukia said starting to calm down.

"Alright then."

--

After they finished getting prepared Byakuya tried to get Rukia to get some sleep, but she just wasn't able to. So they both just laid on the couch in the main room until morning. When Monday morning finally came they went hunting. They left town at about ten in the morning.

"So...Where does Sosuke live anyway?" Byakuya asked as he and Rukia were running. Side by side.

"He moves location a lot. So there's no exact place."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?!" Byakuya asked with a puzzled expression.

"I can find him. It's not hard for me to track him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I smelled the note from last night and now I'm able to follow the scent from where it came from."

"Wow. That's pretty amazing."

"Thanks." Rukia said with a smile.

--

"Where are Byakuya and Rukia?" Orihime asked Ichigo as she took a seat on the chair in Ichigo's room.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them all day."

"They weren't even at lunch." Grimmjow said taking a sip out of a juice box.

"Maybe they're both sick or something. Just because both of them missed one day doesn't really call for worry." Ulquiorra said simply.

"Maybe. But still. what are the odds they'd miss the exact same day." Grimmjow asked his brother.

"Maybe it's just coincidence." Ulquiorra replied.

"I don't know. Man, I wish we knew where each of them lived. Then we could just go see ourselves." Ichigo said with a sigh as he lied back on his bed.

"Well, next time we see them we'll ask if we can visit." Orihime said happily.

--

By nightfall Byakuya and Rukia where on a seemingly stranded island. Rukia stopped walking and Byakuya stopped next to her. "This is where the scent has taken us." Rukia said sitting down. She was tired from the running.

"So he must be here then."

"Hopefully. He might have moved already. This all a game to him so he's trying to make it as hard on us as possible."

"You're right. What are we going to do if he did move?" Byakuya asked worriedly. He sat down beside Rukia to rest his legs.

"I'm not sure. Maybe there will be a scent left that we can follow. Then maybe. Just maybe we can track find him by that. If he did move that is." Rukia replied resting her head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Let's just hope he's still here then." Byakuya said resting his head on Rukia's.

"What if...what if something happens?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Don't think about the negatives. Think that things will work out in the end. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But...But what if something happens to you?"

"It will be alright."

"What if it's not?"

Byakuya sensed Rukia becoming stressed so he calmed her. "Try not to think about what's happening now. Think of happier times."

"But-"

"No 'buts'"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine."

"What if your wrong."

"Everything will work out, Rukia. You have to believe everything will turn out for the best." Rukia didn't reply. She just snuggled up closer to Byakuya. "It will be okay. Get some rest. You need it more than I do." Byakuya told her in a soothing voice. Rukia soon fell asleep and Byakuya stayed up to keep watch.

--

Rukia finally got a decent night's sleep and was ready to search for Sosuke in the morning. When they awoke that morning they continued their search which, later in the evening, led them to an ancient looking abandoned building.

"Is this this place?" Byakuya asked, confused.

"Yeah. This is where the scent ends." Rukia replied, just as confused as Byakuya. "There's nothing here though. No living thing in sight. I guess he did move before we got here." She looked around for a new scent or something that might tell them where Sosuke went.

"Rukia! Come here! I found another letter!" Byakuya called. Rukia ran over to him. She started reading the letter.

_To Rukia,_

_Hope you're having fun. I know I am. Don't worry. Kaien is doing fine. For now that is. _

_I know this is your first time playing this little game and I bet you're feeling troubled to know I'm not where you are._

_But don't worry. Sadly, this game will be over soon. I do look forward to the ending._

_Sincerely, _

_Uncle Sosuke._

'That bastard." Rukia said to herself. Cursing Sosuke's very name.

"Rukia you can't let him get to you. If you're too stressed out you won't be able to think right." Byakuya said in a worried tone. He calmed her down.

"How can I stay calm when Sosuke doing this?" She asked angrily.

"That's just what he wants. He wants you to be angry. Don't give him what he wants." Byakuya started stroking her hair.

"I guess you're right. I need to calm down." She said letting Byakuya calm her again.

"I think we should stay here for the night. We've been running a lot and are due for a good nights sleep." Byakuya said sitting down, leaning his back against a wall and pulling Rukia down with him.

Rukia sat on his lap. "Alright. We'll stay here for the night and get off of this island in the morning. The scent will stay for a few more days. The trail is really fresh." Rukia replied tucking her head under Byakuya's chin and falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Rukia." Byakuya said before falling asleep himself.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well There's Chapter 7 For ya! I don't really have much to say. Lol, so just feel free to send kind reviews. Chapter 8 will come as soon as I get a few reviews on this chapter. Okay? Okay.**

**Oh, Hey! Renji's Birthday is tomorrow! Well, I'll be sure to send him a stuffed animal of a monkey. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"Goodnight, Rukia." Byakuya said before falling asleep himself._

--

The next day Rukia and Byakuya went straight to work on finding out where Sosuke was. They stopped at several dead ends, but as soon as they thought that there was no other trails to follow, Rukia had found either Sosuke's or Gin's scent again. Byakuya had never seen Rukia act so serious. Ever since they had been together she had always acted care-free, happy and spunky. Now it was like she had thrown all of her emotions aside. Except when it came to when her and Byakuya were settling in for a nights rest. She acted like the calm and care-free self she was not too long ago. Byakuya didn't care how she acted. As long as they were together he was fine.

"How many dead ends have we hit today?" Byakuya asked curiously as he and Rukia were running.

"Sixteen." Rukia replied seriously, keeping her mind on the scent she was following.

Byakuya later realized trying to make conversation would only work at night when she wasn't focusing on finding Sosuke. Making conversation was useless in the day. They continued to run until they Rukia stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked her with a bit of curiosity and worry in his voice. Rukia pointed in front of her and Byakuya looked to see a welcome sign. It read, 'Welcome to Karakura Town.'

"The trail led us here?"

"I should have known. I'm so stupid! Of course he would hide out here. Where everyone else we care about lives. Where they could get hurt! The more blood that spills, the more he enjoys it." Rukia said angrily.

"You're not stupid." Byakuya told her. He used his power to ease her anger.

"Thanks. I needed that." Rukia said calmly. Feeling Byakuya's power calm her nerves.

"No Problem."

--

The next morning at Karakura High, Ichigo and Grimmjow were just sitting down in their desk's, ready for Mr.Urahara's Science Lesson.

"Alright. Today before we start class. I would like to announce that I have a new Assistant Teacher. He will be helping out with experiments and paper grading. May I introduce you to Mr. Grantz." Mr. Urahara happily said as Mr.Szayel came into the room.

"Please. Call me, Mr.Szayel. I like that a whole bunch more!" He said cheerfully with a smile. "And I hope to get to know all of you brilliant students!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow were trying not to laugh. "Oh my God. Byakuya needs to come back. I can't believe he's missing this!" Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow with a chuckle.

"I know! This new Assistant is hilarious. I've never seen a man with pink hair before." Grimmjow whispered back with a small laugh.

"This will be so much fun!" Mr.Szayel said in a very happy voice. Wearing a great big smile.

--

"What time is it?" Rukia asked calmly.

"It's almost 10:00 p.m."

"I think we should rest then." Rukia said tiredly walking into a nearby forest. Byakuya followed her, sat down in front of a tree and pulled Rukia onto his lap where she tucked her head underneath his chin and relaxed.

"You've been working hard today. It's good that you realized you needed rest."

"Mhmm. Yeah. Guess..so." Rukia said softly falling asleep. Byakuya smiled. He was happy that she had finally realized when she had reached her limit for the day. He used to have to tell her when to stop. It had been days since they had been on the island. Byakuya was happy to be back near Karakura, but not happy because of what awaited him and Rukia there.

--

Rukia awoke later in the night. She looked around as her eyes were adjusting. She accidentally moved her arm which made Byakuya stir and wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Byauya asked lazily.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I just want you to get enough sleep."

"You're too kind."

"Heh. Whatever you say." Byakuya replied still drowsy. He started stroking her hair.

"I mean it. No one has ever been this nice to me." Rukia said truthfully as she laid her head back down onto Byakuya.

"What about Kaien?"

"He's never home a lot. I told you that. So we never really get to talk."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Rukia yawned.

"Get some more rest. You'll need it."

"Alright." Rukia closed her eyes and instantly fell back to sleep.

Byakuya stayed up for awhile after Rukia had gone to sleep. He thought about all the things Rukia had said about Sosuke. Rukia had one word for him. Monster. After reading all of the letters from Sosuke, Byakuya couldn't help but to agree with her. Even though he had never met the man it just made Byakuya fill with rage whenever he thought about Sosuke's true goal. To kill Rukia. Byakuya swore to himself he wouldn't let her die. He would protect her to the end. He wouldn't let Sosuke hurt her. No matter what. Byakuya rested his chin on Rukia's head, closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon he fell asleep.

--

"Byakuya...Byakuya. Wake up. It's morning." Rukia said quitely. Byakuya didn't move. Rukia poked him. "...You faker." Byakuya smiled at that and opened his eyes.

"How'd you know?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We need to hurry. I want to finish this thing with Sosuke soon."

"Alright." Byakuya said. Now completely serious. He stood up. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"Any abandoned mansions. He likes big, roomy places."

"Do you know where any are?"

Rukia shook her head. "I've never seen any here. Not in a place like Karakura."

"Are there any warehouses?"

"Yeah. There is one on the outskirts of the other side of town. It hasn't had any one there in years. You think he might be there?"

"Yeah. A warehouse is big, roomy. Just like you said he liked."

"Yeah. I guess that's the best place to start."

"Yeah."

Rukia and Byakuya took off after that towards the warehouse. Doing there best not to be spotted by anyone.

"Hey! Byakuya! Rukia!" Ichigo had spotted them and they stopped dead in there tracks. "Where have you two been! You haven't been to school for days!"

"Umm. We've been busy! Really busy." Rukia replied quickly.

"Yeah. Really busy." Byakuya also said quickly, just before he and Rukia ran off at a human pace so Ichigo wouldn't think anything. After they where out of human sight they ran as fast as they could. It only took minutes to arrive at the warehouse.

"So This is the place?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Yeah. I can sense it. Sosuke is here." Rukia replied in the same tone. "Let's go." Rukia cracked the door open a little, but Byakuya took hold of her wrist.

"Rukia, wait."

"What is it." Rukia said just before Byakuya put his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled back.

"Don't die. I'm going to be fighting along side you, but I still want you to be careful."

"Don't worry. We'll both do our best, I know it." Rukia said back to him. She and Byakuya then entered the warehouse.

"Welcome." A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

_To Be Continued... _

* * *

**Here's Chapter 8. I had fun writing it. The next Chapter Will Be Up Soon. Hopefully. Heh. Please Review! It motivates me to update quicker. Thank you to every one who reviewed with a nice comment so far! **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"Welcome." A mysterious voice said from the shadows._

"Sosuke...Come out from hiding!" Rukia yelled with venom in her voice.

"Who said I was hiding." Rukia turned around to see Sosuke directly behind her. She backed away from him fast and so did Byakuya. He knew Sosuke was dangerous.

"Where is Kaien!?" Rukia demanded angrily.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. Gin's taking good care of him." Sosuke replied calmly. He suddenly appeared behind Rukia again, cutting her arm with a dagger he had hidden in his coat.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya yelled, obviously worried.

"I'm fine!" Rukia yelled back as the blood dripped down her arm. As fast as lightning she flashed around to Sosuke freezing his foot to the ground then shooting another icicle, letting slice his leg. Sosuke winced a little, then looked at Rukia. Rukia suddenly flew back and her back hit the wall. Byakuya ran over to her.

"Rukia! Are you okay?!" He asked alarmed.

"I'm fine. That was just Sosuke's power. He has telekinesis. He can control anything with his mind. I let my guard down and he used his power. Normally if I concentrate enough, his power won't effect me. Byakuya. I need you to find Kaien. He's nearby. I can sense him."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to. You have to save Kaien for me." Rukia pointed to a door in the warehouse's shadows. "He's through that door. That door will lead to a hallway. There's another door at the end. Gin will be waiting there with Kaien. Please, do this for me." Rukia said quickly, standing up.

"...Alright." Byakuya reluctantly agreed.

"Good."

Byakuya nodded and headed off in the direction of the door. Sosuke started to look in Byakuya's direction, but Rukia shot another icicle at him. Cutting his arm. "Your fight is with me. Not him." Rukia said angrily.

"Alright. I'll let Gin handle him." Sosuke said still calm as he broke the ice that held his foot to the ground.

--

Byakuya ran down the hallway until finally he reached the door and stopped in front of it. He turned the handle and entered.

"Who are you?" An unknown voice said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya replied.

Gin walked out of the shadows. "Hmm. Never heard of you. Why are you here? You a friend of Rukia?" Gin asked.

"More than that. She has also trusted me to defeat you and rescue her cousin, Kaien."

"Oh. I see now. I guess that means I have to kill ya." Gin said with a hint of humor. Byakuya frowned angrily. "Too bad. Maybe if you weren't with the enemy, we could have been buddies."

"Enough with all the talking." Byakuya replied. He had just met this man and already he hated him. Gin raised his hand towards Byakuya. Making it look like he was pointing at him. Suddenly a lighting bolt emerged from Gin's extended finger. Byakuya moved just in time to dodge the attack.

"Hmm. You're a quick one. This should be fun." Gin said smiling wider than he already was.

Byakuya suddenly appeared behind Gin. "I thought I said, enough with the talking!" Byakuya said, kicking him into the nearest wall, before Gin even had the time to turn around. Gin slowly stood back up, but before he had regained his balance, Byakuya had kicked him again. Stomping his face into the floor.

"My, my. You're rough when you fight." Gin said as the blood poured from his head and mouth. Byakuya just continued to frown at him. "I can see it in your eyes. Pure hatred. Your directing all your anger into a single attack, making it powerful when it collides with the object of choice. Interesting." Byakuya disappeared from Gin's sight again, only to appear beside him. Gin reacted this time by hitting Byakuya on the arm with a bolt of lighting. Byakuya quickly backed up before Gin could strike again.

"So. Your power is to make lighting." Byakuya guessed.

"Yup." Gin said happily. He pointed his finger at Byakuya quickly. Producing a large bolt, shooting it straight towards Byakuya. Byakuya dodged it, except for his already injured arm, which had been grazed by the most recent bolt. More blood started spilling from the wound, but Byakuya ignored it. Using his speed as an advantage appeared straight in front of Gin. Punching him hard in the stomach. Gin smashed into the wall again. This time coughing up blood. He tried to stand back up, but Byakuya quickly kicked him back down. Gin coughed some more. "Okay, okay. Enough. I'm tired of fightin' are ya sure we can't reason with each other."

"I don't think so." Byakuya said before giving Gin a final kick. Gin fell unconscious. Byakuya wasn't sure if he were dead or just passed out. He waited for any sign of movement. None came. He turned towards the door that would lead to Kaien. Suddenly, he felt extreme pain in his left leg.

"Gotcha'." Gin said darkly. Byakuya quickly disappeared right before Gin fired another bolt.

"Bastard." Byakuya said through his teeth, before dodging another lighting bolt.

"Oh, this is fun." Gin said as he shot bolts at Byakuya. Watching him dodge them. Byakuya appeared at Gin's right foot and rammed it hard with his fist. Gin winced, falling to the ground. Byakuya didn't waste time. He grabbed Gin by the neck and threw him, head first, at the wall. It cracked both the wall and his head. Byakuya went over to Gin's still body, walking quietly, getting ready to dodge another attack if Gin was still conscious. He noticed he had broken Gin's neck and fractured his spine. Byakuya was now sure Gin was dead. He went over to the other door and entered it.

--

Byakuya saw a man with spiky hair, similar to Ichigo, sitting on a wooden crate. Looking rather bored and staring up into the ceiling. "Are you Kaien?" He asked the man.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Kaien replied questioningly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I came here with Rukia."

"She's here! Why?!"

"You were kidnapped by Sosuke right?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think she'd be stupid enough to come and try to rescue me! What was she thinking?"

"She was worried about you. She didn't want Sosuke to kill you."

"She worries too much. She should have known I'd be fine on my own." Byakuya just stood there. "Wait. Where is she now?"

Byakuya looked down. "She...She's fighting Sosuke."

"WHAT!? Is she trying to get herself killed? I mean, yeah. She has the power to kill him, but Sosuke will probably attempt to take her down with him. Which is highly possible." Byakuya's eyes widened. He looked at Kaien with a worried expression. "How do you know Rukia anyway?" Kaien asked questioningly. Byakuya quickly explained what had happened the past few weeks. "Oh...I see. So little Rukia has finally found a mate. Isn't that cute." Kaien said with a chuckle.

Byakuya blushed a bit and then imediatly thought, 'Why the hell is he laughing!? Rukia is in danger. We have to save her.' Byakuya put on a serious expression. "We have to go save Rukia. I care deeply about her and I'm not about to lose her. I know you care about her to. So let's go." Byakuya started to leave and Kaien quickly followed. As soon as they reached the room where Gin's body was Kaien stopped.

"Whoa...Did you do that? Man, you really beat the hell out of him." Kaien said with a smile and a small bit of laughter.

"Come on." Byakuya grabbed Kaiens arm and dragged him out of the room. He let go when they reached the hallway. They both ran down it as quickly as they could manage. Byakuya stopped at the door. "Hey, Kaien. You think you can use your water control power? It might surprise Sosuke so that Rukia or I could get a shot in." Byakuya said quietly.

"Sorry. My power can only be used when there is water near. Ice won't work for me either. So I'm useless in this situation." Kaien replied.

Byakuya put his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything. Was the battle already over? Was Sosuke dead? Was Rukia- no. Byakuya wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He shook his head and opened the door.

--

Byakuya wasn't prepared for what he saw. There was so much blood. Sosuke was lying dead on one side of the warehouse. He looked over to the other side and saw Rukia on the ground propped up by the wall. She was covered in not only Sosuke's blood, but most of her own. Byakuya's eyes widened and he rushed over to her. "Rukia?" No reply. "Rukia, come on." Nothing. "Please, Rukia. Wake up!" Byakuya grabbed her shoulders. "You can't die on me. You just can't!" Kaien sat down beside Byakuya. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"She's still alive, but she won't be for long." Byakuya froze at that.

"No...She..She can't." Byakuya wasn't able to talk right.

"Do you really want to save her?" Kaien asked in a serious tone.

"I'd do anything."

"Then bite her." Byakuya looked at Kaien, shocked. "I see how much you care for her. And for you to have stuck around this long she obviously cares a lot about you to. I positive she wouldn't mind being bonded to you. If you were the one dying, she'd do the same thing. I know it. So go on. Save her."

Byakuya looked back at Rukia. He turned serious again. If this is what it took to keep her by his side, by God he would do it. He leaned down so that his lips were now touching her neck.

"Come on! We don't have much time." Kaien said, still serious. Byakuya then punctured Rukia's neck with his teeth. He felt something come out of his mouth. Besides that he could also taste Rukia's sweet blood. He felt the unknown liquid go into Rukia. He stayed there for a moment longer.

"Okay. That's enough." Kaien said. Byakuya immediately pulled his teeth from her neck, he licked the puncture wound, which closed them. Byakuya then looked at Rukia's face.

"That's all?" Byakuya asked, not averting his gaze.

"That's all." Kaien confirmed. "Let's go back home. You carry her. She'll wake up in a few hours." Kaien said before he headed towards the exit to the warehouse. Byakuya quickly scooped Rukia up in his arms and followed Kaien.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Yeah...Sorry I skipped Rukia's fight...I mean come on...I really don't know how I could make it believable...Heh. Sorry If you didn't like the Gin Vs. Byakuya fight. Heh. I'm not to good at Romance or Fight scenes. This is really my first major attempt. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"That's all." Kaien confirmed. "Let's go back home. You carry her. She'll wake up in a few hours." Kaien said before he headed towards the exit to the warehouse. Byakuya quickly scooped Rukia up in his arms and followed Kaien. _

--

After they had gotten back home. Byakuya had went and took Rukia to her room until she woke up. He sat beside her bed, never taking his eyes off her. He didn't leave the room for anything. He just waited. He held her hand and on occasion unknowingly started stoking her hair. It was becoming of habit of him to do that, but he didn't care. He just wanted Rukia to open her eyes. He wanted to know that she was okay and always will be. So he just kept on waiting. "Hey, she won't be waking up until a few more hours pass. Why don't you try to relax a bit?" Kaien said walking into the room and sitting on a nearby chair.

"I'm fine." Byakuya replied, at all times he kept his eyes on Rukia.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't moved an inch since we got back. I know you're worried, but still. You need time to yourself to." Byakuya didn't reply. "Hmm. Maybe that's what it means to be eternally bonded. You never want to leave each other. Hmm." Kaien said to himself. Still not getting Byakuya to say anything. "Well. I'll just leave you two love birdies alone then." Kaien said grinning a Cheshire Cat sort of grin. He then got up and left the room.

"Rukia. Please be okay. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to bite you. I just didn't want to lose you. I've never had anyone I care about as much as you. You mean everything to me. I wasn't about to lose you. If you would've died...I don't know what I'd do." Byakuya said choking a bit on his words. He closed his eyes and put his head lightly on top of Rukia's hand that he was holding.

"Why would I not want it to be you to bite me? If I were in your situation I'd do the same." Byakuya's head shot up to see Rukia smiling at him.

"Ru...Rukia?" He could feel himself starting to smile.

"Yeah?" Rukia replied just before Byakuya stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Rukia! I'm so glad you're okay. You are okay aren't you?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little drowsy. I just woke up and all." She replied with a small laugh. Byakuya then pulled out of the hug and gave her a kiss more full of love and passion than any of the one's before it. Rukia gladly kissed him back with the an equal amount of love and passion. After awhile they pulled back. Rukia smiled at him just like he was smiling at her. "So, what happened while I was out?"

"He didn't leave the room. So he's defiantly the wrong guy to ask." Kaien said walking back into the room.

"Kaien! You're okay!" Rukia said happily.

"Duh. Of course I'm okay. Why would you think I wouldn't be. Just because Sosuke captured me? Hah." Kaien laughed. "But, seriously. Byakuya wouldn't know. He really hasn't left this room once since we got back. It was like he was frozen to that chair. He didn't barely even moved."

"Really?" Rukia curiously asked Byakuya.

Byakuya blushed a little and lovingly replied, "Really."

"Wow. How long was I out?"

"Umm. I'd say about Twelve Hours." Kaien replied.

"Twelve!?" Rukia was shocked. She'd never been asleep that long. Ever, but then she thought back to everything that happened and figured that was what she got for over working herself. "What about Gin and Sosuke?"

"You killed Sosuke. So he won't be bothering us anymore. Gin, well. He's dead to. Byakuya kicked his ass. I only saw his body after he died, but just by lookin' at him you could see that Byakuya fought rough." Kaien answered.

Rukia looked at Byakuya. "I didn't know you could fight. When I told you to go after Kaien and Gin. I always figured that when Gin stood in your way, you would have just used your power to make him seem scared of you or something."

"Wow. I never even thought of doing that." Byakuya said honestly.

"Are you serious," Rukia asked with a hint of humor, "Or are you just joking?"

"I"m serious. I was so furious I never thought of using my power that way."

"Why were you furious?"

"Because I knew that Gin and Sosuke wanted to hurt you. And anyone who intends to do that will just have to deal with me."

"Byakuya..." Rukia smiled.

--

After an hour Rukia finally got up and started walking around. She sat down on the couch next to Byakuya. Kaien was sitting in an armchair near them.

"Byakuya, you bit me right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Byakuya replied.

"So that makes us eternally bonded and stuff, but I don't feel any different. Am I supposed to? What do you know?"

"That's all I read, But your cousin seems to know. I just haven't had time to ask him. Both Byakuya and Rukia looked at Kaien then.

"Huh? Oh. When two mates become eternally bonded. It's kind of like a human marriage, but a little more complex. Byakuya when you bit Rukia, you felt some unknown substance go into her puncture wound right?"

"Yeah. I did. I still don't know what it was." Byakuya replied.

"Well, it was 'Venom Blood.' Once you bite someone. That 'blood' is gone. When you bit Rukia that's what that substance was. I'll bet Rukia's blood tasted pretty sweet. That's because you took her 'blood' just as she took yours. You getting all this?"

"Yeah. Kind of..." They both replied together.

"Okay. So now that you've both taken each others 'venom blood.' You are eternally bonded...Okay, to put it...kinda simpler. You two will now never want to be able to fall for anyone else and you will always enjoy each others company. Yadda Yadda. You'll always be together. There. That's as simple as I can put it...seriously. I only skimmed the whole legends thing. I never really fully read it. Heh." Kaien explained with a small chuckle afterwards.

"Okay. I think we understand now." Byakuya said looking at Rukia.

"I got it." Rukia said to him smiling. Byakuya smiled back at her.

"Good. Because that's all you two are going to be able to get out of me. I don't know anything else." Kaien said leaning back into the chair. He was motionless for a minute. "...We really need a Television." He said seriously. Byakuya and Rukia laughed at his comment. "I'm serious. It gets boring for me around here. I mean, come on," He looked at Rukia, " before you had Byakuya, you had all the entertainment you needed. Games, Music...Probably more than that." Byakuya and Rukia continued to laugh.

"Well, you're always traveling." Rukia stated.

"Oh...yeah. I guess you're right...but still. I need to get a Television here for when I'm actually here. Then maybe get some game systems. Hmm." Kaien said to himself. Byakuya and Rukia just got up and went to Rukia's room.

--

"Is he always like that?" Byakuya asked as he and Rukia laid beside each other on the bed. Rukia was lying on her stomach, her head on Byakuya's chest with her eyes shut.

"Most of the time. He's rarely serious. He likes to clown around most of the time." she replied softly.

"Hmm." Byakuya closed his eyes and relaxed just like Rukia was doing. He started to stroke her hair out of habit again.

"That's becoming a habit isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Good. It feels nice." She heard Byakuya softly chuckle. That made her smile. She loved to make him happy. She'd do anything for him. She knew he'd do anything for her to. Rukia was finally happy to know she had found someone she truly loved. She also knew he felt the same.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Rukia answered in the same tone.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're okay."

--

Kaien left to go traveling again a few days after the Sosuke event. Byakuya And Rukia waited a few more days after that to go back to Karakura High. When they returned Ichigo and the rest of the group kept bombarding them with endless questions about; why they were gone so long, where did they go and were they together. They only had a chance to answer a few before they secretly made their escape, away from the group, who were suddenly on the topic of what lunch would be, to their classes. At lunch. Byakuya and Rukia were reunited again. They sat at their usual table and started talking.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting so many questions." Rukia said.

"Yeah. All I was really expecting was a "Where were you two?" or something."

"Yeah. That's all I was expecting to." Rukia said smiling. Byakuya smiled back.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Byakuya asked.

"Umm. Let's go to the forest." She said happily.

"Okay. We'll go to the forest." Byakuya Agreed. "Are we going back to the spot where you showed me your power?"

"Nope. I know a much better place." She said with a grin.

"Now you got me curious."

"That's what I was hoping for." The bell then rang. "Okay. See you after school."

"It's a date." Byakuya said with a wink. Rukia laughed and went to her next class.

--

Just as they had planned, after school they went to the forest. "So where is this new place here we're going to?" Byakuya asked as he and Rukia ran side by side.

"You'll see. Just follow me." She replied before she started running faster. To Byakuya, it seemed like they were running forever. Byakuya wanted to know why Rukia wouldn't tell him. 'It must be a really special place if she won't even give me a hint.' Byakuya thought.

"We're almost there." Rukia told him happily. She smiled. Hoping Byakuya will like where they're going when he sees it. She saw Byakuya smile back at her, and also so by looking at him how curious he was to know where they were going. It'd just be a few more minutes and he'd finally know.

--

Just when Byakuya thought they were never going to stop running, Rukia finally did. He stopped and walked back to her. "We're here." She declared with a smile. Byakuya looked at his surroundings. His eyes went wide. They were on the top of a small mountain. You could see Karakura Town in the distance and the setting sun. It was all beautiful.

"You like it?" Rukia asked sitting down on a rock formation that looked like a small bench. "I always came here when I got tired of being at home."

"I love it." Byakuya replied and sat down next to her. "It's beautiful," he started stroking her hair out of habit again, "just like you." He added. Rukia blushed then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it here."

"Well, you were right." Byakuya told her. She just smiled wider.

"I'm glad you like it." Rukia said quitely, taking her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Byakuya put his hand to her cheek, leaned in and put his lips to hers in a long, loving kiss. Byakuya pulled away after a few moments and leaned his forehead on hers.

"How about we head home." He said as he saw Rukia try to hide a yawn.

"Alright." Rukia tried to stand up, but Byakuya stopped her and lifted her into his arms. "Bya-Byakuya?"

"You're tired. Let me carry you." He said softly.

"Okay." She laid her head against his chest. Byakuya started running again. They would probably stay home from school the next day. They needed more time to spend with each other. Even though they had all of eternity to spend time together, they didn't like to waste a minute. "I love you." He heard Rukia say quietly to him. He smiled a big smile and softly replied back.

"I love you to."

_The End...?_

* * *

**Yeah, This is the last Chapter. After this I'm gonna post the Vampire Files and Human Files of Characters. I Hope you liked this chapter. Heh. This was the most difficult one to write. **

_**Heh, Tell me in a review...What do you think that question mark means at the end of "The End?" It's not that hard of a question. Heh Heh Heh.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	11. Vampires

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

Rukia:

Power - Ice Control. Can Make Ice appear anywhere and control it.

D.O.B - Jan. 14, 1676

--

Byakuya:

Power: An Empath. He Can Control Emotions.

D.O.B: Jan. 31, 1606

--

Kaien:

Power: Water Control. Can Control Water.

D.O.B: Oct. 27, 1776

--

Sosuke:

Power: Telekinesis. Can move anything with his mind.

D.O.B: May. 29, 1700

--

Gin:

Power: Lighting Control. Can control lightning.

D.O.B: Sept. 10, 1701

* * *

**Here Are The Vampires Of "Scarlet Linen" Hope You Enjoyed The Fic.**

**No Flaming.**


	12. Humans

**Scarlet Linen**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki - Orihime's Cousin/ Renji's Best Friend/ Karin and Yuzu's Older Brother

--

Renji - Ichigo's Best Friend

--

Orihime - Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu's Cousin/ Ulquiorra's Girlfriend

--

Ulquiorra - Grimmjow's Brother/ Orihime's Boyfriend

--

Grimmjow - Ulquiorra's Brother

--

Ukitake - Principal

--

Unohana - Health Teacher

--

Ishida - Class President

--

Toushirou - Middle School Student/ Karin's Best Friend

--

Karin - Ichigo's Little Sister/ Hitsugaya's Best Friend/ Yuzu's Twin/ Orihime's Cousin

--

Yuzu - Ichigo's Little Sister/ Karin's Twin/ Orihime's Cousin

--

Isshin Kurosaki - Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu's Father/ Orihime's Uncle

--

Hisana - Rukia's Deceased, Mortal, Older Sister

--

Kisuke Urahara - Science Teacher

--

Szayel Aporro Grantz - Assistant To Kisuke

* * *

**These are the Humans Of "Scarlet Linen."**

**No Flaming.**


End file.
